Get Over Yourself
by Kindness and Exuberance
Summary: Emma Quinn is finally old enough to own her first pokémon. Not that she really cares. This story takes place in Hoenn.
1. Chapter 1: Raika

Chapter One: RAIKA

When Emma Quinn wakes up on the second most important day of her life, she takes the batteries out of her alarm clock and goes back to sleep.

It's not very effective. Minutes later, her sister Louise bursts into the room, armed with breakfast.

"Happy birthday!" blares Louise as Emma coccoons herself in her quilt. "And don't be like that. Today's the day!"

Today is specifically Emma's tenth birthday. As far as Emma's concerned, that should mean bed until midday, burgers for lunch, and TV until midnight. But for Louise, it means only one thing - the day Emma gets her first pokémon.

Louise is the sort of person who can name the first pokémon owned by everyone in the city. From their great-grandfather's wurmple, nearly eighty years ago, to their next-door neighbour's whismur last month - Louise knows them all.

Emma is the sort of person who can name every item on the menu at Caroline's Pizza Paradise.

"Get up, get fed, get dressed," says Louise. "This is happening."

Half an hour later, Emma drags herself out of the small house she shares with her sister in Mauville City.

"Finally!" says Louise. "What took you so long?"

Emma grumbles incoherently.

She looks at Louise. She's wearing big brown walking boots, a dark purple waterproof coat, a sensible rucksack, and three poké balls on her belt.

She looks down at her own battered trainers, torn jeans and her trademark ruby-red T-shirt that's far too big for her. Well, she feels comfortable in these clothes. That's the main thing, isn't it?

As usual, Machamp is out of his poké ball. He was Louise's first pokémon, six years ago - then a machop. Together, they'd travelled western Hoenn, winning four gym badges.

Louise politely says nothing about Emma's clothing. Instead, she says, "North or south?"

"I don't care," says Emma.

"Oh, come on!" says Louise. "Show a bit of excitement. You're about to meet your new best friend! A partner to see you through -"

"South," says Emma, rolling her eyes.

The coastal route to the south of Mauville isn't unfamiliar to Emma. When she was younger, she'd sometimes accompany Louise on trips to the seaside. Then, of course, they'd taken their bikes down the purpose-built cycling road.

Today, they're heading into the untamed wilds instead.

It's a dangerous environment for anyone without a pokémon to protect them, and Emma's never been here before. Mostly because of its lack of sofas or wifi.

With her hands on her hips, Louise takes a deep breath of fresh air. "Machamp will keep us safe while you find a pokémon."

"Alright, fine," says Emma. She realises she'll get no peace until she's fulfilled Louise's heartfelt desire to see her sister catch a random wild animal. She might as well catch the first thing she -

"How about that gulpin?" asks Louise.

"Don't make me throw up," says Emma.

"There might be some wurmples in the trees."

"I'm not catching a stupid wurmple."

Louise grins. "Emma! You care!"

"Pfft."

Emma looks towards the coastline, and spots a wingull.

"That'll do," she says, heading towards it.

Behind her, Louise removes her rucksack and hands it to Machamp. She starts to rummage inside it as they walk.

"Okay, here you are," she says. "I got you plenty of poké balls to be on the safe side."

Emma turns to grab them, and -

"What the - How many did you GET?!"

"Sixty," said Louise. "I'm sure it'll be enough."

"You expecting my first pokémon to be an absol or something?"

Emma takes a single ball from her sister.

"Now," says Louise. "Remember to -"

The ball's already flying towards the wingull.

"Emma!"

Wobble. Wobble. No! The ball pops open, and the wingull flies away.

"Easy come, easy go," says Emma. "Let's find another one."

Emma starts walking along the coastline, almost absent-mindedly throwing a poké ball whenever she sees a wingull - or, on a couple of occasions, an oddish.

"You're not taking this very seriously," says Louise.

"Yes I am," says Emma. "Very serious business. Gotta catch one of 'em."

"The pokémon has to want to come with you," says Louise. "And the best way to convince it is to prove your skill in battle." She smiles at Machamp.

"Nah, I'm good. I've got my technique." Emma hurls another ball at another wingull. Yet again, it's not meant to be.

"Let me lend you Chingling. Use his yawn technique - it'll be much easier to catch a sleeping opponent."

"Who's that pokémon?" asks Emma softly.

She's looking away from the coast, towards a cluster of trees seventy feet away from them. Among the roots of a large birch tree is a pool of water - maybe rainwater that's filtered through the leaves, or maybe a spring.

Sitting in front of the pool is some kind of dog with a glistening green coat and yellow tail. Her large crested head is bowed over the water.

"That's an electrike," says Louise.

"I think I ..." says Emma. She pauses. "Um, yeah. I suppose I'll try and catch it."

Emma's walking more slowly now - carefully, tentatively.

"Want to use Chingling?" asks Louise.

"Shh!" snaps Emma. Then, in a whisper: "If it makes you happy, fine. I'll take Chingling."

Louise unclips Chingling's poké ball from her belt and hands it to Emma.

"What do I do?" asks Emma. "Do I just release Chingling straight away?"

"Wait until the electrike spots you."

Moments later, the electrike sits up straight, alert. She turns her head, glimpsing the two sisters.

"Okay, be careful Louise," says Emma. "I don't want to scare it awAAAAY!"

Emma falls back as the electrike is suddenly running at incredible speed, making a crackling sound as her fur produces static electricity.

She comes to a sudden stop in front of Emma.

"Trrrrrrrrrike."

"Go on!" says Louise.

Right, yes.

Emma releases Chingling.

Chingling bounces ridiculously, making a ringing sound as he does so.

"Okay, Chingling, do a yawn," says Emma.

Chingling starts to open his mouth -

But the electrike's running again, and she tackles Chingling to the ground.

"What else can Chingling do?" asks Emma.

"Its other attacks are astonish and confusion."

The electrike takes a moment to howl.

"Confusion, Chingling!" says Emma.

Chingling hits the electrike with his psychic attack. Not the most powerful hit, but enough to knock her off-balance.

Louise tries to hand her sister a poké ball, but Emma ignores her.

"Use astonish!"

Chingling lets out a quick shout so loud it makes Emma jump. It startles the electrike so much that she flinches.

"Now yawn!"

Chingling opens his mouth wide in an incredibly dramatic yawn.

The electrike, already dazed from the confusion attack, has to fight to stay awake. She tries to tackle Chingling again, but halfway through the attempt, she starts to wobble on her feet. She shakes her head a few times. Eventually, she collapses to the ground, asleep.

"Do you think that's enough?" asks Emma.

"Believe in yourself," says Louise.

"Don't be corny."

Emma takes her time. She aims, and throws a poké ball at the electrike.

Wobble. Wobble. Wobble.

The light on the ball turns green.

"Emma. You caught your first pokémon!"

"Ma CHAMP!"

Emma picks up the ball.

"An electrike!" squeals Louise. "Such a cool first pokémon. And your first battle too!"

"Yeah, I'm a genius. Whatever."

Lacking an appropriate belt, Emma shoves the poké ball in the pocket of her jeans.

"What are you going to call your new partner?" asks Louise.

"Nicknames are stupid," says Emma. "She's called Electrike."

After catching Electrike, Louise insists they head back to Mauville Pokémon Centre. After healing Electrike and Chingling, they head to the shopping centre for some well-earned birthday donuts.

Then they head home. Louise heads straight for the shower, and Emma goes to her room.

In the bedroom, Emma releases Electrike.

The dog seems so different from before. All the aggression's gone. Instead, she sits proudly, without moving a muscle.

Emma puts her hand on Electrike's head. She half-expects a static shock, but no. She runs her hand along the short fur on Electrike's crest, and then strokes under her chin. Electrike closes her eyes, and as Emma continutes to stroke her, her tail occasionally twitches.

"Okay," says Emma. "You're my pokémon now. No point keeping you in that ball when we're at home, I reckon."

"Lec."

Emma kneels to be on the same level as her new pokémon.

"Raika," says Emma decisiely. "Your name is Raika." 


	2. Chapter 2: Emma Vs Louise

Chapter Two: EMMA VS LOUISE

It's an unusually hot day in Mauville. The bright sunshine even makes this old, crumbling row of houses look pretty. Half a dozen people are sunbathing in their gardens, unaware of each other thanks to the tall fences and hedges that divide them.

Emma's not really sunbathing. She's still wearing her baggy, ruby-red T-shirt. But she's enjoying the garden nonetheless, lounging in a deckchair and reading a comic. Laika, her new electrike, sleeps at her feet.

"I challenge you to a pokémon battle!"

Emma doesn't bother looking up from her comic. This is at least the fifteenth time Louise has issued her challenge. And, for at least the fifteenth time, Emma isn't interested.

"I'm good, thanks."

"Seriously, Emma!" says Louise, just a little bit whiny. "One fight! Then I'll leave you alone."

"Not interested," says Emma. "We're pacifists, aren't we, Laika?"

"Trrrr."

"If you beat me ..." starts Louise.

"Not. Interested." Emma puts down her comic. "I don't care what you're going to offer if I win. I didn't care about you doing my chores for a week, or seeing Mega Devolution's tour show, or getting a new TV. What more can you possibly offer me?"

"Cash," says Louise. "Cold, hard cash. You win, I'll give you three thousand pokébucks."

Emma rolls her eyes, and picks up the comic again.

"Fine, you win," says Louise. "You tell me. What will you fight for?"

"I'll take grandma's necklace," says Emma.

Louise smiles sadly. "Okay, I get the message."

Emma frowns. "Fine. Have it your way."

Louise looks like she's about to say something, but instead she shakes her head. She heads back into the house.

Emma does nothing. Frozen in the moment. Until -

"Scared to face us, Laika," she says. "Knows we'd win."

The next day, Emma wakes up late.

That's a bad sign.

Rubbing her eyes, she gets out of bed. In the corner of the room, on a big cushion, Laika opens her own eyes.

"Lec?"

"She let me sleep late today, Laika," says Emma. "Not like her at all."

Emma heads out of her own room, and knocks on Louise's bedroom door.

No response.

"Louise?" she calls. She heads downstairs, Laika following behind her.

But Louise is nowhere to be found.

"Okay, her purple coat's not on the stand," says Emma. "So she's gone out. But there's no note. Strange."

She crouches down and gently strokes Laika's chin.

"She'll be back, though. She's probably out buying something to bribe us so we'll battle her."

Emma heads into the living room, collapses into the battered old armchair, and puts on the TV. She hops from channel to channel, finding it hard to focus. Eventually, she mutters something to herself, and turns it off.

She has a look at her video games instead. She struggles to find anything inspiring. Annoyed at the world, she wanders into the kitchen, and starts absent-mindedly loading the dishwasher.

"I must be bored, Laika," she says. "I'm doing chores."

"Trike."

"Fancy a walk?"

Emma spends the day feeling irritable. She's still restless after a long walk with Laika. She treats herself to pizza for lunch, but can't enjoy it. The whole day goes by in an annoying prickly haze.

Louise still isn't back late into the night, as Emma gets into bed.

For the first time, Laika jumps onto the bed, and curls up by Emma's side.

"She'd better not be sulking," says Emma. "Just because I asked for that stupid necklace?"

"Trrrrr."

"She gave it to Louise, like, eight years ago. Grandma, I mean. She was ill, and wanted Louise to have it in case she ..."

Emma runs her fingers through the short, soft hair on Laika's hind legs.

"Grandma never gave me anything like that. I was really young. But don't I deserve a present too?"

Emma falls silent. For a while, she's lost in thought.

"It's really pretty," she says eventually. "Emerald green - and really chunky. I think it's old."

And that's the last thing Emma says all night - though she doesn't manage to sleep for a long, long time.

Normally, Emma can sleep through anything. But when the front door opens in the morning, she's wide awake. She throws herself out of bed, nearly knocking Laika to the floor, and takes the stairs two at a time.

Louise takes off her long purple coat, and hangs it up.

"Where have you been?!" asks Emma.

"I went to visit Phil," says Louise. Phil's an old friend of hers who lives in Verdanturf.

"And you couldn't have left a note?"

"Must have forgotten," says Louise.

"Oh, come on. You never -" Emma stops. "What's that?"

She's pointing to Louise's belt.

"What's what?" asks Louise innocently.

"You've got four pokéballs."

"Yes?"

"You caught a new pokémon."

"Oh, yeah," says Louise. "Phil's little cousin wanted to see me catch one."

"You never catch new pokémon. What did you get?"

Louise shrugs and heads into the kitchen. "Hey, it's spotless in here! I should go away more often."

"Tell me what it is," says Emma.

"It's nothing," says Louise. "Just a normal pokémon."

"Normal as in normal type?" says Emma. "Or normal as in common?"

"Yeah, something like that," says Louise.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Have you eaten?"

"Why are you being like this?!"

Louise turns to look at Emma, and looks as though she's surprised by the frustration on her sister's face.

"You can see my new pokémon if you want."

"Just tell me what it is!"

Louise grins. "I mean, if you really want to know ..."

"Wait." Emma frowns. "Is this a trick? This is a trick."

Louise sighs. "I don't have time for this, Emma. I'm making a jam sandwich if you want one."

Emma glares at her sister. Louise is clearly doing this to force Emma to battle her.

"Just show me what you caught."

"It's fine, Emma. You don't have to battle me if you don't want."

"You're so annoying." And Emma storms out of the kitchen.

"It'll be something really boring, I bet," says Emma. She's walking Laika in the park, but keeps turning in random directions. Laika struggles to keep up. "A zigzagoon, maybe? Or maybe she got a poochyena. Bet it's a dog. She must be jealous of you."

"Lec trike!"

"No, let's be sensible about this. She was in Verdanturf. If she's telling the truth about that."

"Trike."

"You're right, she wouldn't lie about that. So probably something from the route between Verdanturf and here."

"Trai?"

"I think it's mostly bugs and grass pokémon. Unless she got something from the river."

Laika manages to run in Emma's way to stop her walking into a tree.

"Maybe she caught something to beat you? So, a ground type. I know she thinks sandshrews are cute. Although - no, I don't think she cares about winning. She's not competitive. She just wants to battle."

"Eel."

"She's being such a jerk! Okay, fine, I guess if the only -"

"- way I get to see your stupid pokémon is to fight you, then let's do it."

Louise looks up from her bath. "Dude, give me five minutes."

In the garden of an ordinary house, obscured by a fance on one side, obscured by a hedge on the other side - Emma Quinn is about to have her first battle.

She's in her favourite combination of T-shirt and torn jeans, but she's tied her dark brown hair in a ponytail. She means business.

Louise is wearing a purple dressing gown, and her hair's bundled in a lilac towel. It's a strong look.

"This is a one-on-one battle," says Louise. "Winner is the first to knock out her opponent's pokémon. If you win, you get three thousand pokédollars. If I win ..."

"You're desperate for this fight," says Emma. "This can be your reward."

"Not how it works," says Louise. "If I win, I get to make you catch another pokémon."

Emma looks down at Laika. "Okay, whatever."

Louise grins. "Then let's go."

Emma commands Laika to take the field, and Louise prepares her all-new pokéball.

"Go, Whismur!"

Emma smiles as the whismur's released from his ball. So, that's what she caught. Fair enough.

"Howl for me, Laika!" she calls.

"Use your echoed voice, Whismur," instructs Louise.

The next moments are very noisy. Laika looks to the sky and howls, while Whismur blares a sharp, "Whiss!" The sound of Whismur's voice hits Laika - but it's a minor hit.

"He's no trouble," says Emma. "Tackle him, Laika."

"Echoed voice."

Laika runs towards Whismur - knocks him back. As Whismur falls, he cries: "SMUH!" This time, the cry's stronger. A line is parted in the lawn, as though an invisible bowling ball is rolling at speed - and it knocks Laika off her feet.

"Trike!"

"Laika!"

Okay. Maybe that whismur's stronger than it looks.

"Tackle again."

"Echoed voice."

"SMUUUUUR!"

This time, Whismur's voice is so powerful that Laika's knocked into the air, landing a few metres back.

Emma frowns. So this attack keeps getting stronger. That's a problem - especially if it stops Laika getting near.

"Echoed voice."

"Thunder wave, Laika, quick!"

Whismur opens his mouth, but Laika's faster. She emits a wave of electricity that travels through the air, connecting with Whismur.

It slows Whismur down considerably. He's even slow to open his mouth.

"Tackle him again!"

"Echoed voice!" Louise's hair towel is becoming unravelled.

Whismur's trying his best, but then he's hit in the face by a speeding Laika.

"Echoed -"

But no. Whismur's in no state to shout back.

"Hang on," says Emma.

Whismur lies on the ground, passed out.

"I've won! Laika - we won!"

Laika runs back to Emma, jumping up to try and lick her face.

"Urgh, get off. You're - OOF!"

Emma herself is nearly knocked to the ground as Louise throws her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Your first battle, Emma. You did it."

"You're such a nerd."

Emma decides to treat Louise to dinner. It's the first time she's had enough money to do so. And, fair play, Louise takes Emma for burgers all the time - so Emma repays the favour by choosing the boring posh French place that Louise loves so much.

"Did you catch Whismur in that tunnel?" Emma asks.

"Yep," said Louise.

"I knew it."

"No you didn't!" laughed Louise. "You wouldn't have battled me if you'd known."

"No, I mean - I knew where you must have caught him, once I saw what you'd caught," explained Emma. "I just like knowing these things."

"Don't you like a bit of mystery in your life?"

"You know I hate mysteries," said Emma. "Never do that to me again."

A tinny message tone plays. It's Louise's pokénav.

"Oh, wow," she says. She looks up at Emma. "This is so weird."

"What did I JUST say about mysteries?"

"Chris Fletcher has his first pokémon."

"What?!"

Louise reads the rest of her message.

"Come on," says Emma. "What has he got? Why has he got one?"

"It doesn't say."

And Emma's eyes are filled with incredulity and hatred. 


End file.
